


An executioner's tale

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Gore, love and a bit of lighthearted fun.





	An executioner's tale

Our story begins in a drab hut where Walden Macnair is preparing to execute yet another beast and Rodolphus Lestrange is watching him.

Macnair snarled. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Rodolphus said, "S-Sorry Waldo, was it that obvious I was staring at you?"

Macnair stopped polishing his axe and replied, "You were practically drooling, Rod."

Rodolphus told him, "I find it extraordinarily fascinating when you polish your axe, it's quite mesmerising."

Macnair glanced up at him and smirked. "Interested in becoming an executioner all of a sudden. Fair warning, blood is involved."

Rodolphus shook his head and answered, "No, not all. I just enjoy seeing you be so gentle with your axe, almost like it's your child."

Macnair responded, "Axel is practically my child, he grins when he kills."

Rodolphus nodded and smiled. "You can be so gentle with him, I've never seen you act like this before."

Macnair growled. "If you ever tell anyone I actually have a heart, I'll kill you."

Rodolphus grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it, Waldo."


End file.
